


An interim conversation

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [14]
Category: sanders - Fandom
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: How Deceit and Logan got to where they are in "who we are matters less when we're hurt." It's very short, but I feel like it got the message across.
Relationships: Loceit, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	An interim conversation

"You know, it could hurt to love me."

"Of course. I think it should hurt a little to love anyone, right?"

"...maybe. It's a tough choice sometimes, for sure. Not that I'd ever regret loving my boys, or you."

"I feel the same, Remy and Patton and everyone can be a bit much, for me. I'm still much more recluse than any of them. But I still love them deeply, and I couldn't alter my passion for you if I tried."

"Then… okay. I mean, I can't say yes - not yet. But we're okay, alright? You've already proven that you'll be there for us, time and time again, but this is about me and my willingness to accept someone that way, Logan Berry. So… I love you, and I want to be with you for as long as you're around, but this whole… "boyfriends" thing will have to wait a little longer. Is that alright by you?"

"Of course, Deceit. I'd wait centuries for you."

"...Nathan."

"Come again?"

"It's not really my name, not anymore - but it was. And I feel like I can trust you to understand what that means."

"I do. I still love you, Deceit."

"...let's get back inside. The boys are going to want their bedtime story any minute now."

"Wine and a movie after?"

"You know me well."


End file.
